Revenge
by Primeymape
Summary: Trainer Marshall has come to Lavendar town, passing through on his way to Celadon City. He stops at the local PokeMart and gets more than he bargained for.


A young man with spiky tan hair, reminiscent of a Primeape's, wandered in through the fog of Lavendar town . He stood about 5'9" and had shockingly blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a panda on the front and a pair of blue skinny jeans with a jacket that had a skull on the back.. He made his way towards the PokeCenter to heal his Pokémon and afterwards headed towards the PokeMart. As he entered he noticed a young man who happened to be very, very short. He had brown hair set in a bowl cut with the front coming down in front of his brown eyes and a childlike demeanor. He wore a normal PokeMart clerk's tunic and apron.

"Hello." said the taller of the two. "The name's Marshall."

"How are you, Marshall? I'm Refuse. Nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you too Refuse. I'm gonna need a shitload of potions to get me on the way to Celadon."

"Gonna beat the Gym there, huh?"

"Nope just gotta meet a few friends there. I beat the Gym there a few years ago." Said Marshall flashing a set of 24 Badges set into his jacket.

The clerk whistled through his teeth impressed and said, "Wow man. That's really impressive… You must be an excellent trainer…"

"No man, I just get really lucky… I'm not much of a competitive battler yah know… Everybody knows the Gyms are easy as pie if you know how to battle…" replied Marshall, slightly embarrassed at the praise.

"Have you ever taken on the Elite Four?" asked Refuse.

"Nah man… I've never cared enough to. I just wanna be with my Pokémon in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a backpack full of shit and maybe a woman. And I say maybe cuz… Well… I only ever have sex with women… I'm always on the run… Traveling from here to there for no particular reason… Just kinda … random… yah know?" said the blue-eyed trainer.

"I've never been much for traveling really. I prefer just staying here in this tiny little town and enjoying the cool fog and paying my respects to the Pokémon. There really are a lot of Ghost types hanging around this town… NOW! About those Potions? What kind will you be needing?" answered Refuse.

Off-kilter by the sudden response, Marshall answered hesitantly with, "Yeah I'm gonna need about 45 Hyper Potions and a few bags of PokeChow…."

"Ah we don't sell Hyper Potions here… unless I have some in the back! But I can definitely getcha some PokeChow!" Refuse said excitedly with a wink.

"Man you're really chipper for someone who's lived in this town for all his life… If I'm guessing correctly." Marshall said loudly so that Refuse could hear him from the back.

"Yeah man… It's not so bad once you get past all the depressing things. The view from the top of the tower is actually quite beautiful once the fog clears in the summer…" yelled Refuse from the back store-room.

Marshall answered with, "I'll have to check that out, man. It actually sounds like a good adventure to the top… Even though the adventure is going to be depressing as fuck." and laughed.

"Well… If you just ignore all the graves, you'll be fine… You've got 24 badges, so the Pokémon definitely won't be a problem to you." yelled Refuse. "Can you tell me what kind of Pokémon you have, Marshall?"

"Umm, YEAH! Let me show you them!" He said excitedly, having a chance to show off his Pokémon.

All at once, Marshall threw out four pokeballs from his belt. Out of the first one came an Aerodactyl with a messed up wing. "This is Dhalion… He may not be able to fly, but he's still quick as lightning and twice as powerful." Marshall said with a kick in his step. Out of the second one came a Houndoom with a broken horn and a cropped tail. "This is Dementia. She's a real sweetheart with me, even though she was abused by her last trainer…" said the trainer, indicating towards her cropped tail. "Her horn was an accident…" he said slowly with a tiny, slow laugh. Out of the third Pokeball popped a Jolteon.

"OOOOH! WHY'S HE COLORED LIKE THAT?" exclaimed the PokeMart clerk.

"Well… This is Damian… and it's a little complicated, heh. The best way I can answer is by showing you my fourth Pokémon…" answered Marshall, pushing the white button in the center of the fourth PokeBall. Out of that PokeBall came an Alakazam with no spoons. "This is Ilya, she was my second Pokémon. As you can see… she has no spoons… she has very little difficulty controlling her psychic powers without them though. Well… not anymore anyways!" Explained Marshall with a smile.

"Okay…" said Refuse quizzically. "I still don't see how this pertains to how your… Damian…? Became such a unique color…"

"Well… You see… We came across Damian as an Eevee and well.. we..." Marshall paused for a second as if remembering a particularly vivid memory. "We RESCUED him from a bunch of poachers… Yeah… And well… they were torturing this poor little Eevee and Ilya kinda…. Killed them all… But keep it quiet cuz I don't tell a lot of people how that happened unless they ask."

*Well… you really do love answering questions don't you? You're such a… a…* heard Marshall in his thoughts. It was Ilya communicating telepathically with him.

*Bitch?* answered Marshall with his mind. *Nah I just love to answer questions… If you ask-*

*You'll answer. I know, Master.* Ilya cut him off.

*DON'T CALL ME MASTER, DAMMIT! I HATE THAT… You know that Ilya.* exclaimed Marshall back to his Psychic type Pokémon.

*I'm sorry Marshall, it's just such a habit. It's hard to break.* replied Ilya the Alakazam.

*Well, you have an IQ of five fucking thousand. I'm pretty sure if you put your mind to it you'll be able to stop.* quipped Marshall strategically.

*Well… Technically it's only about 1568… to be exact.* the Alakazam replied with a wink and a slight smile.

*I still can't believe our conversations happen within a matter of seconds… Stupid Telepathy…* thought Marshall to himself.

Finally… Marshall pulled off his backpack and began to unzip it.

"What are you opening your backpack for?" asked the Clerk, a little nervous.

"Hmm? You'll see!" answered Marshall in a cheery voice with a bright smile.

Out of the backpack jumped a tiny little Primeape, about half normal height. It looked up at the clerk and jumped up to Marshall's arm and swung up on to his shoulder and began to sniff at Marshall's hair, eliciting a loud laugh from the trainer.

"Holy shit that's the tiniest Primeape I've ever seen! But I still like your Damian more!" said Refuse loudly. "It looks like it was born that way, am I right?"

"Actually I do believe so, yes." Answered Marshall. "When I found him as a Mankey, he was small enough to fit in the plam of my hand… He used to sit in my hair and ride along as we were traveling. I've been across the world with this little guy right here. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even Unova. We've seen some places, man, and lemme tell yah, my favorite… has GOT to be Johto… right around Ecruteak… which is where I met Cale." Marshall finished happily.

"Huh… Was he your first Pokémon?" asked Refuse.

"Actually yes… I saw him and he saw me and I kinda struck a stupid "karate" pose, yah know? And he like, looked at me like I was fucking retarded and then he started jumping around and laughing. We've been best friends ever since." concluded the blue-eyed trainer.

"Wow dude. That actually sounds like a good time… I've known my Pokémon for quite a while now." commented the clerk drily.

"Well where are they?" asked Marshall excitedly, hoping to see this clerks Pokémon.

"I don't show them to strangers, if you don't mind." Answered the clerk abruptly, ending the questions. "Now… I DID happen to find a few Hyper Potions in the back, But there are only about fifteen of them… So I'll give yah a slight discount."

"OH SWEET!" exclaimed the trainer, "How mu-"

The clerk cut him off. "Well, if you hadn't been so rude and waited 'til I had finished, you would know that there's a catch… In order to get the discount… you gotta buy some Potions I've been trying to get rid of."

"I dunno man… What do the Potions do?" asked the trainer, wary of defective Potions. He'd had a few run-ins with defective Potions before. They usually left one of his Pokémon in the PokeCenter for a couple days.

"All they do is…" The clerk said with a slight pause, " 'Clean' up your Pokémon a bit… Yeah, that's it… Just some cleaning…"

"Alright, sounds legit man… How much for these erm… Potions?" asked the trainer.

"How does… 500 per Weird Potion at five Weird Potions aaaannnnd…. 900 per Hyper Potion at 15 Hyper Potions sound to you?" asked Refuse.

"Well! That's a really good fucking deal! Thanks man!" Marshall proclaimed. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet thick with money. "Alright… 2500 for the… SKETCHY Potions… and… 13,500 for the Hyper Potions..."

"Great thanks for your business, sir." Mouthed Refuse heartily, so as to sound funny.

Marshall laughed and replied, "Well.. at such prices, how can I not give my business here?" in a pompous voice, like a rich businessman.

The two laughed and said their goodbyes and Marshall left the PokeMart with his Pokémon, leaving the store clerk, Refuse, all on his own.

"Gee, that clerk sure was a nice fellow. We might have to stop back here sometime, won't we guys?" he asked his Pokémon out loud, to a chorus of positive response.

The happy-feeling trainer walked out from the PokeMart and started heading towards the Pokémon Tower. He was thinking he might just try to catch the view before sunset hit. As he headed up the first flight of stairs he felt a chill go down his spine and called out his trusty, ferocious, Houndoom out of her PokeBall.

"Alright Dementia, I need you to be on the lookout for…" the trainer again looked as if he were remembering another particularly vivid memory, "ghosts… And you know what… I'm going to go ahead and call out Damian since he can see them even when they're invisible yah know?" The young man said, trying to get the vivid memory out of his head…

Cut to the top of the tower, Marshall looked out over the city, glad that the fog had thinned almost completely in the surrounding area. He could see for miles, he could even almost see Fuschia City with his bare eyes alone.

"Gee Cale…. When do you think we'll ever get to see a sight like this again? Though really, it doesn't even compare to the view from the top of Mt. Coronet, at least it's not as fucking cold, right?" Marshall said to his pygmy Primeape with a laugh and a smile.

Cale answered by jumping onto Marshall's back and lightly hitting him, jokingly batting aside the comment.

"Well I guess that means you agree!" laughed the young trainer. He then noticed the setting sun to the west and decided it was time to leave. "Let's get out of here, yeah guys?" He asked his group of Pokémon. They all looked sad for a moment but then it was agreed that Nightfall might be dangerous in the tower.

On the way down, Marshall started to feel a chill down his spine again, and Damian began to get anxious, skittering at every noise. Though Dementia held her guard like a true hero, only stopping to sniff out a place or listen for a noise before moving on after making sure there was no danger.

"I know you can see them Damian, but there's nothing to be afraid of." He said supportively to his scared Jolteon, trying to encourage him. He only looked up at his trainer and friend with blind eyes with a look of terror on his face. It was at that moment that a Haunter emerged from the shadows and stuck his body right in front of the young Pokémon trainer's triggering a flashback to a particularly nasty event with one _very _crazy nurse.

*FLASHBACK*

Marshall was standing on the second story of a ruined PokeCenter, watching the building burn down around him as Dementia torched the Pokémon hospital. He could feel the heat and tension from the day's events.

"Dammit, I sure Hope Damian is okay…" muttered the exhausted trainer to no one in particular.

*He's fine. He isn't even scared…. Apparently this woman… Lizzy… didn't mean him harm… She wanted to help him.* Ilya said slowly, aware of how her trainer felt towards the PokeCenter Nurse, Lizzy.

*What do you mean, "help"?* thought the trainer to his Alakazam, thinking rather savage thoughts about the Nurse who had abducted his blind, schizophrenic, Jolteon. *I bet it was because he's so oddly colored… 'Oh I'll just dye his fur yellow for this nice trainer!' Ugh, fuckin' bitch. She was gonna torture him to death…. I know she was…*

*Well, actually, she was going to heal his soul of some hurt apparently… The Haunter seems to have TOLD Damian so…* Ilya though passively to Marshall.

*Hmph. I call bullshit. She was crazy! Abducting a Pokémon like that… Let's get the fuck out of here, huh?* he asked his Alakazam telepathically.

*You're biased towards this woman, you realize.* said Ilya in a conservative manner, advising the trainer of his shortcomings, as always.

*Thanks for the advice, Ilya. I'll make sure to keep that in mind…* he replied with a sarcastic laugh.

Cale teleported from behind the counter on to Marshall's shoulder and began pulling at his hair in a way to proclaim nervousness or anxiety.

"Aren't you glad nobody's around to see you do that, Cale? I'm pretty sure we'd have to rescue you a billion times if anyone found out you can move like that."

*Cale says he thinks this Lizzy girl was crazy too, and that he wishes he could have punched her really, really hard.* Ilya said with a slight smile on her vulpine face.

"Well Cale… I wish you could have punched her really really hard too." Marshall told his best friend, cheering up just a hair.

*END FLASHBACK*

Marshall woke up on the ground to see Dementia fighting the Haunter, trying to keep it away from her beloved trainer. Damian was nowhere to be found.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS DAMIAN?" Marshall shouted, distracting the two battling Pokémon from each other for just a second. "Dementia! Use DARK PULSE!"

In the blink of an eye, the battered Houndoom began to emit an inky darkness from her body, hitting the wild Haunter pushing it away. The Haunter fell apart, dissipating from the brutality of the attack.

"Alright Dementia… Where did Damia-" the trainer was cut off as he felt a wet nose press against his hand. He turned to see his black and white Jolteon looking downtrodden and defeated, but then it looked at him with a look of victory on it's face.

"I bet you were the first to attack that Haunter, weren't you Damian?" Marshall claimed, praising his Pokémon.

The Jolteon looked at his trainer and barked, giving an affirmative. Marshall called out Ilya so that he could relay messages telepathically between himself and his Pokémon.

*Damian says the first thing he did when he saw that Haunter coming for you is remember Lizzy. He says she was nice.* Ilya conveyed.

*Fuck that. What happened next* replied Marshall angrily.

*He then says, after you were incapacitated, he loosed a Thunderbolt to distract it while Dementia got in to place.* she replied airily, disregarding her trainer's angry tone.

"Good job, Damian!" exclaimed Marshall, praising his Pokémon for his quick thinking.

*Damian says that we should get out of here before anything else happens.* the Alakazam relayed to her trainer.

"Yeah really guys. Let's get the fuck out of here… Time to make a break for the ground floor! Dementia, Lead the way… Damian and Ilya, you follow, watch the rear."

The Pokémon all gave their affirmatives and began to move. The rest of the trip through the tower passed without incident. Marshall then made his way to the PokeCenter, his Pokémon trailing behind him, so that he could rent a room for the night. After healing up his Pokémon and paying the nurse for his room, he climbed the PokeCenter stairs tired but happy, and made his way towards his room.

"Alright guys! Who wants to clean up?" he laughed, releasing his pokemon from their PokeBalls. Cale was the first to take a bath. Marshall gathered up the shampoo and soap and noticed to the Weird Potions he had bought that day hangiong out of the side of his backpack.

"Hey Cale… You wanna try this shit? I don't even want them…" the spiky-haired trainer asked his best friend the Primeape.

Cale gave his acknowledgement and hopped into the bathtub provided by the room. Marshall flipped on the water and put some bubble bath into the water.

"Just how you like it, huh buddy?" Marshall said happily, giving a bright smile to his Primeape.

The Primeape began to throw around the bubbles and started laughing happily. Marshall then looked at the Weird Potions and grabbed one, pouring a little of the purple mixture into his palms and rubbing them together to work a lather up. He started working the Potion into his Primeape's fur creating a funny looking, purple colored, lather that covered the Primeape entirely.

"Man, I'm glad you're so small Cale. It makes it easier for me to clean you." The trainer mentioned happily to his partner. Then he noticed that his Primeape was bent over, his face almost touching the water. "Cale… Are you alright?" the trainer asked worriedly.

*He says he feels like he's been cursed and poisoned at the same time…. And he's pretty sure it's the Weird Potions you bought today.* Ilya remarked from the room's bed. *He says… he's gonna go… and "fuck that little faggot up" as he puts it… I do believe he means that clerk we met today, Marshall.*

It was then that Marshall turned back to the tub and noticed that Cale was out of the water and kneeling on the bathroom floor. Cale then disappeared, his body flashing white, as he teleported away.

Marshall shouted to his Pokémon from the bathroom, "GUYS! I'm gonna go after Cale! I need to get going right now… I'm gonna take Damian this time because he's the fastest. LET'S GO!"

Marshall stood up and ran out of the bathroom and through the rented PokeCenter room and opened the door, letting his Jolteon run through. Ilya hovered to his side and telepathically spoke to her trainer.

*I'm coming with… Cale might get hurt… being injured*

"That's fine Ilya." Marshall spoke out loud, too worried about his best friend to speak with his mind. "Now let's GO!"

The three ran towards the PokeMart, Ilya hovering and Damian trying to slow down for Marshall.

"FUCK! I HOPE HE'S OKAY!" shouted Marshall, scared for his tiny Primeape's safety. "I'm sure he'll be alright… He's strong… Yeah… SHIT… RUN… FASTER!"

They finally reached the PokeMart after about 10 minutes of running. They could already hear Cale thrashing around and destroying everything.

"Ilya… Teleport us in. We need to calm him down." Marshall ordered.

The group teleported inside of the PokeMart and looked around. Cale was right in the middle of knocking down a shelf, and when he stopped, Marshall saw that he ahd lost his hair.

"Holy shit Cale… You lost your hair…" the trainer said stupidly.

Suddenly, the PokeMart door flew open. Standing in the doorway was the same clerk who ha dsold Marshall the defective Potions. He turned and saw the midget Primeape going back to punching all of the merchandise within sight.

"Ah. Looks like you finally found out why I could never sell those Potions…" Refuse said with an eerie laugh.

"So you knew what was going to happen?" accused Marshall.

"Of course! I just can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for it." The clerk said with a cruel laugh. "I like your Primeape _now, _Marshall… He looks good with the umm, nude look."

"FUCK YOU. Cale. Mess this **whole** place up if you want. I won't stop you." The angry trainer told his Pokémon.

"I'll be forced to erm… **stop** your Pokémon if he does not quit destroying my store." Refuse warned Marshall.

"Fuck you… Cale… If you want… you can punch this little weirdo's face in. In fact, please do." The wild-eyed trainer mentioned to his pokemon.

"I don't believe your little Primeape will be able to touch me." The clerk remarked snidely, pulling a PokeBall from his waist. "Go Hypnose, stop this little ruffian, kill him if need be."

At that moment, Cale disappeared in another brilliant flash of white light, appearing just beside Refuse's head. With blinding speed, he let off a Mach Punch, punching the unaware clerk straight through a set of shelves. The clerk got on his feet, confused as to why he had just flown through his shelves.

"Ummm… Hypnose… Did you see what hit me?" The baffled store clerk asked.

"I'll tell you what happened." Marshall answered cruelly. "You're a little scheming fucker who's about to get REALLY hurt… Go for it Cale… Damian… Distract that Hypno."

"Hypnose! Use Psychic on the litte undersized Primeape!" commanded Refuse. "I want to see it's blood stain my walls toni-" Cale had again disappeared and reappeared behind the clerk. He launched another Mach Punch at the cruel trianer's head, connecting solidly, punching the once again confused store clerk through another set of shelves.

"HOW IS THAT FUCKING PRIMEAPE SO FAST?" The clerk asked glaring about himself wildly, trying to catch the Primeape sneaking up on him.

Damian had run up in front of the opposing Hypno, loosing a Thunderbolt viciously in its direction, distracting it from Cale. The Thunderbolt hit it square, dropping it to it's knees and causing it to smoke a little. The Hypno got to it's feat and unleashed a Psychic towards Damian, throwing the black and white fox across the room into a wall. The resilient Jolteon got to it's feet and ran back to the Hypno. Damian loosed another Thunderbolt at the Hypno, hitting it again, but this time, the Hypno retaliated from the floor with a quick Thunder Wave. The static electricity flashed across the distance between the two Pokémon, connecting with the surprised Jolteon, paralyzing it.

"Atta boy Hypnose." The clerk praised. "Come on out Medital! Take care of this little shit Primeape for me!" In a flash of white light, A medicham emerged from it's PokeBall, looking around and ready for a fight. Cale stopped what he was doing and looked at the new opponent, sizing it up.

"I KNOW YOU CAN TAKE IT CALE! GO FOR A SHADOW CLAW!" shouted Marshall excitedly from across the PokeMart.

"Counter with High Jump Kick, Medital, and be careful, he's fast." Refuse commanded quietly, almost whispering.

The Medicham Jumped into the air and started aiming itself towards the diminutive Primeape. Unfortunately, Cale had chosen that point in time to teleport up behind the Medicham, slashing with a vicious Shadow Claw attack, slashing the unsuspecting Medicham down it's back causing it to fall to the ground, making it hurt itself from the failed High Jump Kick causing it to fall unconscious. Cale landed on the ground deftly, ready to attack again.

"AHA!" exclaimed Refuse. "So it can teleport HUH? Easy… HYPNOSE, USE GRASS NOT ON THIS PRIMEAPE. QUICKLY!" shouted the short clerk, exasperated by the opposing Pokémon's abilities.

C ale wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack. A halo of green light appeared around his left foot, causing him to fall to the ground, injuring himself.

"AHA! Gotcha! Now… Hypnose… Take care of that Jolteon. One more Psychic ought to do it!" the hysterical clerk shouted at his human-like Pokémon.

At that command, the Hypno, unleashed a wave of Psychic energy, catapulting Damian back once more, but this time, Damian crashed through the wall, knocked out.

"FUCK! Alright Ilya it's your turn… I want you to tear apart that Hypno." Marshall said viciously. *I want you to use Calm Mind until you're as powerful as you can get, if that Hypno hits you while you're doing that, use Recover, and keep going. Once you hit the max, I want you to use Psychic on it. We should end this in one hit if we do it right.* the trainer thought that last part to his Pokémon, trying to keep his strategy hidden from the crafty PokeMart clerk. Ilya began to perform the strategy, Raising her Sp. Atk with each use of Calm mind. The Hypno slowly chipped away at her health using Psychic but she used Recover whenever necessary, frustrating the rival Trainer, and depleting his Pokémon's energy. Marshall could tell the opponent was getting weak.

"Alright Hypnose… This isn't working… I want you to focus as hard as you can on that little fucking Primeape…" the clerk muttered, "Psychic." He said with finality.

The Hypno used the last of its energy to deliver a disastrous Psychic attack, hitting the poor hairless midget Primeape cleanly, causing an instant knockout.

"Ah dammit Ilya… I knew that Hypno was gonna be trouble… Well… I guess it's time huh? Psychic. And make sure you hit the damn thing!" the exhausted trainer said jokingly with a flash of a brilliant smile. The spoonless Alakazam followed orders to the letter, unleashing her fiercely bolstered Psychic attack straight at the enervated Hypno, hitting it head on, blowing it across the room with the sound of an explosion and crashing it through the opposite wall.

"Well, it is a Psychic type. I'm not surprised it survived that blow Ilya, but yeah, one more Psychic ought to do it. I can tell. He's weak as a kitten right now. " Marshall took the pause that opened to look around at the mayhem. The clerk, Refuse, was gone. "Seems the little fuckin' punk skipped out on you Hypno. I think we'll be leaving now. Ilya… Tear down these walls with a Psychic… Little fucker tried to kill us…"

*Yes Marshall. I'd be happy to.* Ilya said with a hint of mischief. She then unleashed a powered up Psychic towards the walls, holding up the ceiling psychically so that Marshall could walk out. After he passed the threshold of the building, the floating Psychic type let the ceiling drop, demolishing the entire PokeMart. What the two didn't realize, is that Refuse had crawled behind the counter, passing out from the blows he had been hit with. When the ceiling had fallen the passed out clerk suffocated, passing into the void.

"Where am I?" Refuse asked aloud.

A voice answered back, ghostly and quiet, "We have brought you back from the brink, human. You were dead, but now you live again. We will take our payment on a later date. For now, be well, human."

Refuse then blacked out.

2 days later.

"MAN! Am I glad we finally got to Celadon again. Such a tough trip, everybody and their grandma's gotta battle me. Oh well." The tired trainer said, taking off his jacket and setting it on the rented room's table. He heard the click of his badges hitting the table and sat down, completely worn out from the long walk from Lavendar to Celadon. "Why do we always meet the bad people…?" he asked ironically to the Primeape sitting next to him. It's hair had started to grow back and was just a bristly layer on the Pokémon's skin.

*Lavender Town*

"Huh… This place is demolished… What the fuck happened?" the short clerk said, running his hand through his brown hair, set in a bowl cut with the front coming down in front of his brown eyes. "It's like a Graveler came in last night and used Self-Destruct… Place is fucking gone… Now where will I work?"

The young man took out a PokeBall and pushed the little white button in the center. In a flash of white light, a Hypno appeared and looked up at his trainer.

"Let's get out of here Hypnose, time to find another place to… 'work'" The trainer said, laughing evilly.


End file.
